Reckless
by Dauw
Summary: Mi nombre es Sakura y he leído muchos libros para saber que, el estar atrapada en un armario con el amor platónico de toda tu vida, es demasiado buena como para ser realidad, o en su defecto, el karma está apunto de golpearte bien duro en los cojones (claro, si es que tienes). Sasusaku. Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto.

 **#nota:** Tenía mucho tiempo sin escribir, la verdad me ha entrado la inspiración y ha salido esto.

 **—Reckless**

by Dauw

* * *

 **Reckless**

 **.**

Tragué saliva y miré el espacio oscuro y pequeño que me rodeaba. Pensé que jamás podría estar en esta clase de situación a los 21 años de edad y menos pensé que, quién me acompañaría en esta situación sería Sasuke Uchiha. Mi amor platónico.

Mi nombre es Sakura y he leído muchos libros para saber que, el estar atrapada en un armario con el amor platónico de toda tu vida, es demasiado buena como para ser realidad, o en su defecto, el karma está apunto de golpearte bien duro en los cojones (claro, si es que tienes).

Mi vida en general ha sido una mala noticia y una pésima broma, así que ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

Primero que nada, debes estar un poco perdida así que despejaré una a una las dudas que tienes en tu mente. ¿Quién es el tal Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Porqué está atrapada en un armario con él? etcétera etcétera.

Empecemos con Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke tiene 23 años y es director de la fraternidad en la que fui invitada a entrar. Phi Beta Kappa ¿La han escuchado? Es una de las más importantes en toda Estados Unidos y también una de las más importantes en la Universidad de Yale, donde nuestro Sasuke empezó como un simple peón (justo como yo, tenemos taaanto en común) y justo ahora, se volvió el soltero más codiciado de toda Yale (también tengo entendido que chicas de Harvard, Princeton, Stanford, UCLA, Columbia y del MIT están detrás de el). Él, justo como yo, viene de Tokio, su padre es dueño de una de las empresas más importantes a lo largo del globo, por lo que, decidió que la mejor opción para Sasuke era estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de Estados Unidos. ¿Porqué no la mejor? Porque los Uchiha, a pesar de ser orgullosos, también son modestos (¿No les suena una total contradicción?) y pretenden mostrarle al mundo que si se esfuerzan, algún día quizá podrían ser como ellos. En realidad ni siquiera es tan guapo ¿saben? tiene el cabello negro y lacio, pero siempre está alborotado, igual no es que tenga todo el tiempo para peinarse porque en realidad tiene muchas cosas que hacer (lo he visto ir de aquí para allá, jaloneándose el cabello y mordiendo los lápices del estrés puro). Su color de piel, diría yo que es moreno, pero eso es debido a que yo soy muy muy blanca… pero bueno, tiene facciones bastante interesantes. Japonesas, obviamente. Mentón muy cuadrado pero no al estilo americano. Además de que es alto y fuerte, creo. Usa de esos pantalones que se abrazan a sus piernas tan bien que hace parecer que es una celebridad y un montón de camisas blancas remangadas hasta los codos con todo el estilo del mundo y cuelga de su hombro una bolsa de piel (siempre).

Bueno, puede que sí sea muy guapo. Pero, ahora les hablaré un poco de mí. Ya saben, me llamo Sakura y estudio en Yale y estoy en Phi Beta Kappa. ¿Pero eso es relevante? Estoy en Yale porque, hace un año mis papás murieron en un accidente. Ellos me dejaron todo su dinero y, estoy aquí aprovechándolo. En realidad ni siquiera me dolió tanto, nunca estaban de todas formas. Obviamente, también tengo unas notas increíbles las cuales me permitieron ser de ese 6% de los aplicantes seleccionados en la escuela de derecho y que, olvidé mencionar, Sasuke también pertenece. Mi cabello es rosa, corto en bob y perfectamente práctico, justo para correr a clases sin tener que peinarme. Mi color favorito es el verde y me gustan los dangos, lo malo es que es difícil tener tiempo para hacerlos y comerlos junto con un té verde apropiado. Vivir en Estados Unidos es muy complicado.

¿Qué les estaba diciendo? Ahhhh, claro. La razón de que esté atrapada aquí… Oh, bueno, Phi Beta Kappa también es reconocida mundialmente por las fiestas que puede ofrecer. Con un montón de chicas influyentes en minivestidos, hectolitros de alcohol (puede que esté exagerando un poco, pero no lo sé con certeza), un poco de cocaína por aquí y por allá, sexo y descontrol, ya saben cómo son los universitarios estadounidenses. Era la primera fiesta a la que fui invitada formalmente (por invitación sellada) así que me puse mis mejores zapatos y mi mejor traje. O vestido, como sea. Conocí a muchas personas y terminé hablando nada más y nada menos que con la mano izquierda de Sasuke (aclaro, izquierda porque creo que es demasiado estúpido como para ser la derecha, pero es gracioso el chico. Se lo aplaudo) y estaba más ebrio que todos los asistentes juntos así que, le pareció gracioso encerrarme a mí y a Sasuke en el mismo armario para ver que podía pasar entre nosotros. Y por esta noche he corrido con más suerte que sus miles de fans que están estudiando en todo Estados Unidos y que…

"Oye, me estás pisando" murmuró serio y con un gemido extraño.

"Oh…" Quité mi pie de lo que creí que era una alfombra, pero al parecer era su pie.

"Te ordeno que me saques ahora mismo" dijo, con demasiado autoritarismo.

"Bueno genio, es obvio que si supiera salir de esto ya estaríamos afuera con alcohol en las manos y compañía agradable" contesté sin ganas de ofender.

"¿Qué no era todo esto tu plan junto con Naruto?" preguntó, irónico.

"¿El nombre del rubio es Naruto?"

"Sí."

"Él era más agradable que tú, no veo porqué planearía suicidarme del aburrimiento" contesté, imitando su tono irónico

"Estás acabada, Haruno"

No sé en realidad que tan bueno o que tan malo es que alguien con tanto status como Sasuke supiera mi nombre, pero, hey, el chico que me gusta sabe que existo, por lo menos no me pasa lo que a otras perdedoras sí. O eso es lo que quiero creer.

Me bajé un poco mi vestido y me saqué las zapatillas, esto me estaba matando de a poco, miré de reojo a Sasuke y le sonreí.

"Ya sé qué puedo hacer para que nos saquen" Los ojos de Sasuke eran tan negros que no sé si se iluminaron o si sólo estaba drogado.

"Gritaré que me estás violando y así alguien vendrá" sonreí con malicia.

Sasuke me sujetó del brazo tan fuerte que parecía que me lo iba a arrancar, me quejé un poco y dejé de escucharlo cuando mencionó lo mal que se vería él si lo encontraban en un armario con una estudiante de tan baja categoría como la mía. En realidad yo no tenía una baja categoría.

Escuché algo en la puerta, oh no, mi tiempo se acababa y jamás estaría así con Sasuke, en el momento que la puerta se abriera, iba a ser cuando el karma atacaría con todas sus fuerzas. Tomé a Sasuke de las solapas de su traje Chanel y le besé la nariz (mi intención era besarle los labios, pero soy demasiado torpe y estaba demasiado apresurada como para corregirlo). Lo empujé y me senté en el suelo como si nada pasara. Al abrirse la puerta, encontramos a Naruto y un par de chicos más. Me puse mis zapatillas y me paré.

Naruto y los otros dos jóvenes me comieron con la mirada y luego me vieron la cara.

"Sakura-chan, te buscaba para enseñarles a mis amigos lo guapa que eras" dijo naruto con una sonrisa como de un niño.

"Te tardaste mucho encontrándome, Naruto. ¿Acaso olvidaste que me habías encerrado con el más importante perdedor de toda la historia?"

No volteé a ver a Sasuke, pero, si esto fuera una caricatura, estoy segura que lo único que se vería detrás de mí serían unos ojos rojos abismales con ganas de asesinato hacia mi persona.

No lo culpo.

* * *

¿Me darían su opinión?


	2. Voulez-vous cucher avec moi ce soir?

**#disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto.

 **#nota:** Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios! Originalmente no planeaba continuarlo, pero la verdad disfruté tanto de escribirlo, que ya quería verlo terminado. Continuaré subiendo periódicamente los capítulos, gracias a todas las chicas por sus comentarios 3.

 **—Reckless**

by Dauw

* * *

 **Reckless**

 **.**

Ha pasado una semana desde que cavé mi propia tumba. En realidad toda esta semana he estado como una paranoica pensando en las cosas que Sasuke podría hacerme, temo por mi vida cuando entro a los baños o estoy por abrir mi casillero, pero bueno, supongo que después de todo es una persona enteramente profesional y sin ganas de venganza por las palabras de una niñita que no vale mas que un dólar. Ha finalizado por fin mi jornada escolar semanal y como regalo, los profesores nos han dejado el fin de semana libre. No es que tenga mucho que hacer o muchos amigos que…

¡Oh! Esperen, sí tengo nuevos amigos. Puede resultar un poco extraño, pero los dos tarados que me presentó Naruto comparten clases conmigo, por lo que tenía al menos ahora dos tarados para conversar. Uno de ellos es Shikamaru y el otro es Kiba. Ahora que lo pienso, hay muchos japoneses en esta universidad, qué raro.

Shikamaru es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido hasta ahora, sólo que es demasiado perezoso como para sobresalir, pero es el mejor consejero de la historia y sólo lo he tratado una semana. Es del tipo de chicos que escucha a Frank Sinatra y lee a Kafka a solas, pero cuando está en público, dice que escucha a The Weeknd y dice que lee a Marqués de Sade. Su habitación está en el mismo dormitorio que la mía, así que he podido encontrar que tiene una fascinación a los peces, las burbujas y a tumbarse en el césped y ver las formas de las nubes. Su papá es consejero político en Japón, por lo que en realidad a él tampoco le falta dinero. Al parecer él hará lo mismo que su padre por que tiene la habilidad y aunque no le gusta, lo único que realmente le gusta es mirar y mirar. Hemos jugado 4 partidas de ajedrez y adivinen quién es la peor perdedora de toda la historia. Sí, yo. Shikamaru es muy alto, debe medir 1.90 o algo así. Se peina con una coleta o a veces con un moño y usa joggers color verde casi todo el tiempo, de esos que tienen un elástico en los tobillos y que son bastante cómodos, con camisetas negras. A mí me parece guapo, pero no es del guapo convencional. No sé…

Kiba es como la mano izquierda de Shikamaru (¿Recuerdan el chiste?), es muy muy gracioso y a la vez muy estúpido, si estás un poco triste, es seguro que este chico te hará reír con sólo hablar. Kiba es del tipo de chicos que si ven a muchachas indefensas, van a intentar ligársela con todas sus fuerzas a base de estupideces y promesas falsas. ¿Conocen el término fuckboy? (ya saben, peinaditos extraños, que piden nudes, que nunca están listos para una relación o detestan etiquetas) Kiba es un fuckboy y yo tengo la ventaja de que no me quiere ligar. Tiene unas marcas muy extrañas en sus mejillas, son rojas. Al principio creí que era maquillaje, pero me contó que a los 15 en su familia les hacen una especie de iniciación y los tatúan. Su habitación está al lado de la mía, pero casi no nos hemos visto porque ha estado ocupado con chicas, Kiba es el único del salón que pasa de hacer la tarea o de negar que no la hizo. La familia Inuzuka en Japón controla la importación y exportación de fauna, de modo que tiene que estudiar leyes para poder continuar con lo que su familia tiene haciendo desde tiempos inmemorables. Es un chico guapo también, es alto y con el cabello corto, con esos cortes modernos que están casi sin cabello en los bordes y gradualmente mucho, castaño. Se viste de jeans casi todo el tiempo con camisetas gráficas y cosas que él cree que son cool. No lo creo mucho. Todo el mundo sabe que el hombre más cool de la escuela es Sasuke, no entiendo porqué lo intenta.

Hoy quedé de verme con Shikamaru para ir al parque para ver nubes, y después tomar una cerveza (o hasta emborracharme, no lo sé aún). Lo único malo es que como extra yo tomo francés ya que lo único que sé decir es "Voulez-vous cucher avec moi ce soir?" ( o ya saben 'vulevucuchéa ve mua se suag') y sé que eso es como una cosa súper atrevida y tengo que esperar a que acabe. O más bien tengo que esperar a que el profesor diga que ya nos podemos ir, porque se ha pasado por 10 minutos. Cuando el profe sale, estoy más que lista para empezar a correr hacia el lugar favorito de Shikamaru. Últimamente he escuchado todo tipo de comentarios hacia mi persona, aunque el principal es que estoy saliendo con Shikamaru. No niego que sea un chico guapo y que sepa lo que quiere, pero por dios jamás saldría con Shikamaru. Me pone nerviosa el sólo hecho de pensar que Shikamaru sienta algo hacia mí y más que está pensando en besarme mientras mira fijamente a Morrisey (uno de sus peces). En realidad también me pone nerviosa la idea de que estemos de alguna manera tomándonos las manos y eso, lo bueno es que yo sé todo se su vida amorosa y él ni siquiera se lo imagina. Shikamaru estuvo con Ino, una chica rubia casi más plástica que una Barbie, de esas populares que lo único que les importa es la apariencia y la dejó porque ella follaba con Sasuke (y sí, maldita suertuda. Es una lástima que yo no sea una Barbie) mientras estaba con Shikamaru. Meses después, conoció a una chica de intercambio, venía de la lejana áfrica y también era rubia, así que empezaron a salir y tuvieron que dejarlo justo por que ella tenía que volver, me parece que aún se escriben cartas y Shikamaru está más que perdido por ella, pero, creo que no cree en las relaciones a distancia, de modo que es un poco (mucho, mucho, mucho) triste. Y bueno, justo ahí estaba. Tumbado bajo un árbol con la vista hacia arriba. Me acerqué cuidadosa y me tumbé junto a él.

"¿Qué hay, bob esponja?" pregunté de forma usual.

"Estaba esperándote, patricio." Se sentó y me miró de una forma extraña.

"¿Qué?" me apoyé sobre mis brazos

"Nada, ya vámonos."

Oh no.

Maldita sea.

Díganme que esto no está pasando.

Díganme que Shikamaru no me miró.

Oh, diablos.

Me levanté un poco incómoda, después de rechazar la ayuda de Shikamaru. No quería adentrarme en mis pensamientos y cuando empezamos a caminar, sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi cuerpecito. Busqué por ahí y por allá y encontré el autor.

Sí amigos, nada más y nada menos que el temidísimo, guapísimo e inteligentísimo Sasuke Uchiha me miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados, espero que haya sido un poco el sol y el hecho de que tenga aniridia, no el hecho de que me odie más que a una cucaracha. Me puse muy tensa al ver por mi vista periférica que se acercaba a nosotros con un paso bastante rápido. Shikamaru iba frente a mí, silbando como si nada pasara ¿Qué rayos con ese hombre?

"Ey, Haruno." Escuché, con una voz burlona.

"Ey, Uchiha" respondí inmediatamente.

Me detuvo de los hombros y me giró suavemente, como si estuviéramos bailando. No estoy segura de lo que estaba pasando, en realidad fue todo muy borroso y confuso. Se los repito. No va a salir nada bueno de tener una gran boca y espero que les sirva de experiencia (No la suya, la mía). Sasuke se acercó demasiado a mi oído que pude sentir la humedad de su respiración en mi lóbulo. Cerré los ojos y escuché risas a mi alrededor, después dejé de escuchar todo lo que no viniera de Sasuke.

"Me debes algo" Me sacó de mi imaginación.

"Oh…" Gemí muy bajito, pude escuchar cómo compuso una sonrisa.

"Ey, Patricio, vámonos."

Sasuke se le quedó mirando a Shikamaru y luego volteó a verme. Me besó la mejilla y se alejó de mí.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Shikamaru en busca de refugio.


End file.
